The Torture of Tickling
by onceandfuturesquirrel
Summary: What exactly made the Demons believe that the inhabitance of the cage was giving out a warning about the Darkness? (Michael and Lucifer family fic. Fluff, humour and a tickle fic! Written before 11x09. This was written for fun, don't take it too seriously!)


_Spoilers for season eleven! Don't read if you are not caught up._

 _So this is set during season 11. When the demons had believed that Lucifer and Michael had been shouting and warning them about the darkness. This was written before episode 11x09. So yeah sorry if there are any details wrong. Just a small fun tickle fic starring the two archangels, Michael and Lucifer. Sorry, this is my first Spn fic, don't hate too much and I hope you enjoy!_

 _Note (10/2016): Hi, so I wrote this fic at 3 in the morning, last year. So please don't judge too harshly. I was tired and this plot bunny just wouldn't stop bothering me. I decided to post this cause I could._

* * *

Michael and Lucifer had been in the cage for quite a long time. 650 years if they have been counting correctly.

At first, Lucifer, left Michael alone, torturing his vessel, the younger Winchester instead.

Michael didn't have any idea what his brother did to Sam Winchester and he didn't really care neither.

Later, when Sam's soul was taken out by Death, Michael was sure something was going to change. That Lucifer would start to torture him but, he just left him alone. At first, it was a comforting thought. Still, it started to get boring after the first hundred years.

Lucifer sometimes would start to talk about nothing and everything but, those conversations didn't go anywhere and stopped quite often.

So, when Michael heard the demons' commotion outside, he perked up straight away. So apparently the Winchester had 'accidently' realised the 'Darkness'. His, oh so nice aunt. Well, seem like the stupid ape brothers set a time bomb on the world again!

For the first time in many years, Lucifer turned towards his brother.

"So Mickey, our vessel seem to have fucked up the world. This time, it's our dear aunt!"

He said that in a happy and way too cheerful tone.

"Lucifer, this is no laughing matter, the 'Darkness' is probably going to destroy the world and us with it."

Lucifer stopped and stared into Michael's eyes.

A hint of mirth obvious in his eyes.

"And that my dear brother is the reason why we should enjoy ourselves. Come on Mikey! Have some fun. It's the end of the world and I am bored!"

Michael only frowned even more. Lucifer grin just widen.

"If you won't smile Mike, then I am going to have to make you!"

He grinned devilishly. Michael was incredibly confused on what about the train of thoughts that were happening in Lucifer head.

Lucifer leaped at his older brother.

He held him down using one hand and a little tiny bit of the grace that the cage allowed him to have.

Then poke his elder brother on the side.

"Remember when we were only fledglings. We would have fun with Gabe and even Raphael sometimes. Well, guess what bro that's exactly what's about to happen to you!"

' _Damn!'_ Michael thought, as he remembered when Heaven was beautiful and new. He knew exactly what was about to happen!

"No brother, please don't" He begged.

Lucifer just laughed and started to poke the sides of Michael's belly.

A small fit of giggles came out of the trapped angel.

"-S-top Luci!"

He stammered through his giggles.

But, his brother just went on.

Starting at his feet and fit of laughter came out of the older angel.

Then he attacked the side of Michaels' hips.

"NO PL-ESE S—TOP! BROT-HER! LUCI-"

Michael was stopped by another round of tickling from his brother.

Who had attacked his sides now! Laughter filled the cage.

Lucifer only kept going.

He travelled up to the shoulder blades.

"NO LU-CI THAT'S WHERE IT THE WORSE."

Lucifer grinned down at his brother.

Then he started.

Attacking as much of his older brother shoulders as he could.

Michael started to scream with laughter.

The whole of hell could probably hear it.

When Lucifer finally stopped. It took a while for Michael to catch his breath. When he did, he started to talk.

"Well, Luci that was the most I laughed in a while! Thanks! But, I can't let you get away."

With that, Michael quickly switched positions with his younger brother.

Lucifer started to struggle, but Michael held him down.

"Well, this is going to be fun!"

Michael said and smiled. Lucifer only gulped. Laughter filled the cage once again.

Far away, on the other side of hell.

Demons heard the screams from the cage. Screams that they took as a warning. The voice sounded tortured to them.

"We must go and tell the King. That the cage is getting restless. This must be a warning."

Exclaimed demon henchman #1.

Henchman #2 nodded and left.

While in the cage, the two brothers kept tickling and laughing for months.

When 'Team Free Will' came to get the two archangels to help in the incoming war. The look of surprise on their face was just priceless!

Expect for Sam who had a secret smile on his face.

Which Lucifer saw and he winked at the younger Winchester.

* * *

 _I might do a prequel, about what Lucifer did to Sam in this version of the world. Might not, though. Is anyone interested in one? But, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
